


Missing You

by elusivelover_archivist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivelover_archivist/pseuds/elusivelover_archivist
Summary: By GwendolenHan explores his mind-link with Luke.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cara Loup, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Elusive Lover](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Elusive_Lover_\(Star_Wars_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Elusive Lover’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ElusiveLover).

Han Solo, former pirate and smuggler, now more or less respected general of the New Alliance, stepped onto the balcony and inhaled the spicy night-air. He leaned against the balustrade and stared up at the night-sky filled with stars. Luke was somewhere up there while he was down here, having to sit around and listen to the governor and his pompous, boring speeches – those were really trying his patience.

Maybe a walk in the park would help. He needed to relax and he needed rest, otherwise he might fall asleep during one of those uninteresting talks, embarrassing himself and the rest of the delegation. Han rubbed his hands over his face, then gazed out at the park that stretched before him. Maybe a walk would ease the tension.

Slowly he descended the wide stairs that led from the balcony down to the garden and settled for walking along one of the slightly hidden sidetracks instead of the broad main path.

The three moons chasing themselves across the sky gave enough light to see the path without much difficulty, and he revelled in the quiet and beauty of the nocturnal garden. Strange, how different a place could feel just because it was a different time of day. Only this afternoon he’d been in the park, drinking an alien-tasting tea, listening to even more empty phrases and wondering why he had to be here, when diplomacy and patience definitely weren’t his forte.

The park had been full of visitors, full of noise, and the almost overpowering scent from some plant had mingled with the smell of too many people, food and tea. But now it was quiet and peaceful out here, and the only sounds were those produced by night-animals rustling in the underbrush or the trees. The smells were different too – cleaner and cooler, of earth and trees and grass and night.

Han found a simple bench and seated himself, leaning back to look up at the sky again. Somewhere out there was Luke. Was he sleeping right now? Dreaming of him? Or was he awake as well? Thinking about him?

Han snorted softly and shook his head in self-mockery. He could hardly believe that it had come so far with him. When had he turned into a love-sick fool sitting in a park at night, mourning the absence of his younger lover?

He could feel Luke’s presence inside his mind, a shining, steady column of light, and its presence was comforting. He knew that Luke was alive and unharmed but that reassurance wasn’t quite enough. Hell, he still wasn’t really used to it, Han admitted to himself, not yet. And maybe he would never really adapt to this contact between Luke’s mind and his own. Ultimately, he preferred the hard, warm reality of Luke in his arms to this immaterial contact he couldn’t really handle or control. And he couldn’t stop wondering what Luke was doing right now.

At times he still felt uncomfortable with his new life. Sometimes he just wanted to be a smuggler again, with no worries about tomorrow. Life had been much easier then.

Han wondered how life might have turned out had he managed to convince Luke to join him, travel with him, after the destruction of the first Death Star. To let the rebels be and stop giving a damn about their fight. Would Luke have pursued his decision to become a Jedi? Would they even have fallen in love? They might have tumbled into bed eventually, but would it have been anything like what they had now?

Somehow Han doubted that. They’d both changed and grown over the years. Without them, perhaps the rebels would never have managed to defeat the Empire. Now that sounded a bit conceited, Han supposed; nevertheless, there was some truth to it. Who could have fought the Emperor, if not Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi?

Things would have been very different, if Luke and he hadn’t gone through the war and the losses together. And without his more or less disastrous relationship with Leia, perhaps he’d never have realized whom he really loved, deep down inside. The turn of events had forced him to think about his choices, to decide what was important and what wasn’t. Accepting his love for Luke and agreeing to this mental bond had been almost like a liberation then.

And that bond, strange as it still felt, also gave him a certain security. It meant that Luke was his.

But Han still missed him, missed being able to watch him. He loved watching the kid, at all times and in every possible situation, but most of all he loved watching Luke sleep. Asleep, the farmboy he’d first met was back. The stillness, the reserve of the Jedi was smoothed away to reveal the open, innocent face of the man-child Han had met in that cantina in Mos Eisley. And when he looked so beautiful and vulnerable, Han could sit and watch Luke sleep for hours.

How long until he’d see him again? No matter how long, it would always be too long, Han resolved.

 _I miss you, Luke_ , he thought and tried to send it through the link between their minds. The Force was everywhere, Luke claimed, but would he be able to hear him? Somehow Han doubted it, but he tried nonetheless and concentrated just like Luke had shown him to.

 _Miss you too, Han_. Although the words were faint, he could hear them perfectly.

Surprised, Han looked around but there was no one, and only then did he realize that he’d heard Luke’s voice not with his ears but inside his mind.

 _Luke!?_ It wasn’t possible, was it? Luke couldn’t establish contact between them, could he? Not over this distance. Han had trouble believing it, but the next instant his mind was swamped with feelings – love and longing, a touch of loneliness and desire.

He gasped and nearly jumped but caught himself quickly before his concentration could break entirely. Settling back down, Han tried to reach out towards the comforting presence of his lover, to somehow make it easier for Luke to keep up the contact. He wanted to prolong this as long as possible.

Usually Luke’s presence inside his mind reminded Han of a candle, the light warm and steady, but now the radiance began to expand until it seemed to fill his whole being. And with it came the feelings and the images. Love and desire, an almost tangible longing to hold, to touch, to taste and feel.

It was overwhelming, filling his mind, running along all the nerves in his body, suffusing him with a bright burning. Pain but not pain. Pleasure almost too extreme to bear. Frightening in its intensity. For a moment Han was scared, but then he gave himself up to his lover, trusting Luke to keep him safe.

He was carried along on a wave of desire, could feel Luke clearly. It was as if they were touching everywhere – touching, being touched, there seemed to be no difference. Melting into each other, almost becoming one being.

But then the pleasure began to ebb and Han sagged on the bench, panting slightly.

He shifted until he found a comfortable position, savoring the sensations that had just flooded his mind and were still singing along his nerves. He felt replete and bursting with happiness. This was almost as good as having Luke here with him. Or was it better? Han frowned briefly, then shrugged; both felt incredible, just different.

“I only hope I haven’t tired you out too much, Han.”

Startled by the familiar voice, Han jumped slightly and turned his head, searching for its origin. This time he was sure he’d heard the voice with his ears, not within his mind. But this couldn’t be, could it?

His eyes widened when he saw a very familiar figure stepping out of the shadows, coming towards him.

“Luke?”

“Who else?” The moonlight touched blond hair, turning it into a cap of silver.

Luke shouldn’t be here, couldn’t be here – but here he was, smiling at him. Han rose and hesitantly moved towards him. “Luke!”

He still couldn’t believe his eyes, but when the other man took a step towards him, Han shook off his disbelief and moved to take Luke into his arms. The moment they touched, the intimate contact between them flared up again and Han gasped in surprise.

He laughed with delight, his hands roaming over the slender but muscular back, and pressed his face against the soft hair, inhaling that familiar, longed-for scent of his lover. “What are you doing here, kid?”

“Missed you. And decided to do something about it,” Luke explained and then kissed Han. “They didn’t really need me.”

Han only shook his head in astonishment – how could things be so simple?

“I’m glad you’re here,” he mumbled, his lips brushing over the softness of Luke’s cheek. “I felt a little lonely without you.”

“I know,” the other man returned and nestled closer, holding Han tight.

For a moment they just stood there, relishing each other’s closeness until Luke stirred and lifted his head, smiling up at Han. “You know, it’s nice out here, but right now I’d rather go to bed.”

“Tired?” Han couldn’t keep himself from asking.

Luke glared at him as he started walking towards the palace, tugging Han along. “Not me, old man. Come on.”

“Who ever coined that phrase about the Jedi and their almost unlimited patience?” Han wondered aloud, but he was already looking forward to the night that would follow.

* * * * *


End file.
